Seto Hyūga
Shinobi Profile Seto Hyūga is one to be found training, or learning within' the Library. He wastes no time in the usual social norms, instead dedicating his time to study and martial training. Personal (Alias) Seto (Status) ALIVE (Classification) Shinobi, Swordsman and Taijutsu Fighter (Nature Type) Fire/Wind/Lightning (Kekkei Genkai) Dark Release (Unique Traits) He is able to form a Shadow Clone that follows his Sub-Conscious, allowing for him to better understand his own emotions and this also allows him to recollect information at near in-human speeds if required. Information (Ninja Registration) 5906 (Academy Graduation Age) N/A Groups (Affiliation) Geijutsugakure (Team) N/A (Partner) N/A (Parents) N/A, Orphan Ninja Rating Rating System PERFECT - EXCELLENT - GOOD - AVERAGE - AVERAGE - AVERAGE - POOR - POOR Taijutsu- Perfect Ninjutsu- Perfect Genjutsu- Perfect Swordsmanship- Perfect Kunai/Small Weapons- Excellent Sensor Style Ninjutsu- Good Sage Style Ninjutsu- Good Fuinjutsu- Good Mathematics- Average Weapons Katana x1 Tanto Blade x2 Kunai x5 Shuriken x15 Personality Seto is not one for social normalities, focused on his training, Seto is always willing to help others in their pursuit for strength, whether it be physical or mental. He is calm, collected, and very rarely is seen giving displays of emotion. While a new addition to the Academy, he has already ascended through the lower classes quite quickly due to his impressive martial techniques, though admits he has more to learn in regards to Fuinjutsu. Appearance A short and muscular framed lad, Seto, despite his appearance, is often difficult to pick out. He wears black robes, and dissolves himself into the Shadows whenever he is unwanting of a conversation. His eyes a unique tint of orange, and his short yet (seemingly always) spiky hair compliment a sharp face, and disguise a shadowed soul. Background Having escaped a forced marriage with a girl from the Hyūga Clan, not much is yet known about Seto other than during sometime in his past, he was trained by the Samurai. While not confirmed, many Shinobi have noted upon his excessive use of a Katana in the channelling of his Chakra. It is also said that Seto has completed the equivalent of several C Class Missions, and 24 B Class Missions while serving the Hyūga Bloodline. Confirmed through the old Master of the Family, yet due to it being family business, it is not registered under his Academy files. This it the first registered Academy he has attended. A final note, Seto has often made reference to people who are precious to him, yet he is not seen to have any friends, not noted to be a part of any extracurricular activities, so as to whom these people may be is unknown at this time. Quotes There is no need to fear Death. Death is inevitable, to fear it is to be a fool. I shall not stand aside while you harm those who are precious to me, I would sooner lay upon my own sword. If it is power you seek, one should evenly balance Intellectual and Physical training, as Power comes as much from Knowledge as it does a strong punch.